1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pan that is initially constructed as a generally flat sheet member and thereafter folds, along various fold lines, to become a pan capable of receiving dirt and debris.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Collecting raked-up debris--such as leaves and grass--and depositing the debris into a trash can is a common chore. This relatively simple chore has spawned many devices to assist in the cleanup process. Such devices ranges from the elegant to the bizarre, and have many different designs based upon a multitude of theories of lawn debris cleanup. Some of the devices are effective while others are less so being either too expensive to manufacture or to difficult to use.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a simple device that lets a user pickup common lawn and garden debris, as well as other debris, and efficiently transfer the debris to an appropriate disposal site. Such a device must be inexpensive to manufacture and must be quick and easy to use.